


Dive into You

by LtIrrelevant



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtIrrelevant/pseuds/LtIrrelevant
Summary: She's wanted her for years. She's fantasized and dreamed about her. When her Chief Engineer unexpectedly kisses her, what will she do now that fantasy has become reality?Rated mature for adult language and mild sexual content.





	Dive into You

**Author's Note:**

> This odd little drabble was inspired by listening to a lot of Ed Sheeran. If you look closely enough, you'll find his lyrics in the story.

It had all started months ago when she kissed me in my ready room. 

I was in the middle of reprimanding her for fighting with Seven (again) and she had the fucking nerve to grab me and unexpectedly kiss me with a passionate desperation, right under the light of a thousand stars outside of the window like some romance holonovel. I should have pushed her off of me and laid into her for her shocking behavior, because that's what someone in my position is supposed to do. I'm the goddamn Captain and I'm most certainly not supposed to be kissing my Chief Engineer. What had actually happened was that I ended up kissing her back just as desperately anyway, because I'm also a human and I have needs. Needs that had specifically included a certain half Klingon for quite a while. Needs that I had harbored in secret, never daring to hope to come true. 

After the kiss broke, I studied her face for a moment and gauged her body language. She had finally realized that she'd crossed way over any known acceptable line and sputtered apologies, her brown eyes wide in shock at what she'd done. I decided to go for broke and admit that she starred in my dreams and fantasies most nights the past five years. I told her that sometimes in those encounters in the privacy of my mind she was gentle and achingly tender. Other times she was domineering and I willingly let her be in command of my body. Her jaw had dropped as I told her all this, and the silence from the hybrid was deafening. After a minute of her gawking at me in silent disbelief, I backpedaled, feeling foolish and babbling about just being friends if she wanted. Her composure came back to her and her hands came up to grasp my upper arms. With a sly smile, she told me she was never looking for a friend and kissed me again before bounding off to Engineering.

She showed up that evening at my quarters sometime around 2100 hours, looking nothing like the confident woman I knew. She was anxious and reserved, something I would never expect from the hard-ass Klingon who was usually volatile and straightforward. We talked for awhile and she relaxed, grabbing my hand and sitting intimately close to me, our legs touching. I was the one to initiate the kiss later that evening, let there be no mistake. Screw the fact that I'm fourteen years her senior and to hell with Starfleet and their regulations. I'd give a shit about the ramifications of it all if I had someone to actually answer to out here in the Delta Quadrant.

Things got heavy and, after making sure we both wanted it, we had sex for the first time that evening. She had slept with women before, as had I, but it was astronomically better than anything my fantasies could ever render. I was in awe when I finally got to see her naked and I was instantly in love with her body, so tanned and toned. She was so eager for my touch and she tasted so damn good, clawing into my back as I brought her to orgasm. 

I lost all sense of myself as she in turn pleasured me, screaming her name loudly as I came. She did things to me that I never knew could feel so fucking good. Being the exact same size, our bodies fit together perfectly as we held each other close later that night, exhausted and reeking of sex. She had got up to leave at 0200 and I pulled her back into bed with me, asking her to stay the night with me. I had badly missed the feeling of a warm body pressed against me after five years of celibacy and waking up to her the next morning was, as Seven would say, perfection.

We snuck around and kept our relationship private the first two months. Of course, Chakotay and Tuvok probably figured it out well before we went public, but they had the grace to keep their mouths shut. She wanted to be ‘out’ about us immediately, having no shame in how she felt about us. I was hesitant and it drove a painful wedge between us. I stupidly told her I didn't want to move too fast and I wasn’t looking for any sort of promise or commitment yet, just some release and fun. She angrily stormed out of my quarters, holding back tears and growling that for her it was never just ‘fun’ and that she thought I was different. I went numb as I realized that she had fallen for me and I had broken her heart by dismissing what we had as nothing. I fucked up and hurt her badly because I was too scared and insecure to admit that I had fallen for her too. I was making the same mistakes that I had before with my lovers of the past, and I could only hope she'd understand if she granted me the opportunity to fix the mess I'd made. 

It took me two weeks to come to my senses, sort out my feelings, and go talk to her about it. I begged her to forgive me for hurting her and tearfully told her how much she meant to me and that I needed her. I had been so incomplete without her and missed her sensuous touch. She told me to not call her ‘baby’ or tell her I need her again unless I meant it and believed it for myself. I assured her that I was ready to totally be hers, no more fucking around in secret. My better half forgave me and we sobbed in each other's arms, relieved to be whole again. 

The next time she let me be intimate with her, it was different. We were making love now instead of just having sex, a slower and sweeter edge to it. I cried out for my ‘Lanna’ as she made me come, clutching onto her strong shoulders. I told her that I loved her for the very first time, completely opening my heart and soul to her. She smiled down at me and told me she loved me too before kissing me. I showed her the depth of my love by rolling her on her back and loving her as tenderly as I could, making her call out for her ‘Katie’ as she came for me. There was no turning back for us then. She was mine and I was hers. 

I was the first to tell someone about us. I told Chakotay over our weekly dinner the next day. He wished us congratulations and happiness, not finding the need to comment on his Commanding Officer’s love life any further than that. Tuvok was next and was his usual stoic self, citing that he was pleased to see me take care of my needs. She told Tom and Harry, so naturally the whole ship knew soon but we agreed we weren't going to hide anymore. Neelix was over the moon with elation for us and, of course, wanted to throw us a celebration which I promptly denied after explaining to him that our relationship wasn’t a public spectacle. We told Seven together and she deemed the news gossip and therefore irrelevant, much to my lover’s ire, but did put in an effort to stop goading her into altercations. This was more than I expected when it came to finding peace between those two. 

Currently, my love stays in my quarters with me and loves the way I treat her. She is my Klingon goddess and I am her bangwI’, her beloved. I let her explore her baser Klingon desires when she needs it to be rough, letting her have total control over me. It doesn't scare me and I can take it, because I know she'd never hurt me and I trust her. She's also asked me to be aggressive with her sometimes and I indulge her, because her Klingon needs are just as important to me as her gentler human needs.

Life in the Delta Quadrant is dangerous and uncertain. It unsettles me to be unsure if we'll make it home and what will happen when we do, but at this point it doesn't matter. I have an outstanding crew and we've defied so many odds to get this far, regardless of what this god forsaken quadrant has thrown at us. Before my beautiful Chief Engineer claimed my heart I would have given anything to be back home, with my friends and family. Now, I can say I'm already home, surrounded by my Voyager family and the love of my life, my heart filled with joy and hope for a future. Her and I may not have the perfect story book romance and may be lost years from what we used to call home, but we found love right where we are.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece! Please leave me feedback.


End file.
